


baby, we can stay up

by chen_gzi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_gzi/pseuds/chen_gzi
Summary: Baekhyun regrets having a boyfriend who prefers sex to sleep.....Okay so maybe he doesn't regret it, but he's still not going to admit that to Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Down to Business





	baby, we can stay up

**Author's Note:**

> bc everyone was writing 1k smut and I remembered this lil snippet I started over the summer

Baekhyun wakes up to a warm body in his lap and a determined mouth sucking a hickey into the side of his neck. Groggy, he sinks his fingers into his assailant’s hair, pulling him off long enough for Baekhyun to ground himself.

On the coffee table, his laptop is already dark, the movie they were watching long over. Judging from how dark it is, it’s probably somewhere around 2am and Baekhyun groans at the thought of having to get up in a few hours.

“I can’t wait until we’re both old and you don’t wake me up in the middle of the night just to bone.”

Imperiously, Jongdae looks down at him, the lazy smile way too devious and self-satisfied for his comfort and if Baekhyun wasn’t already awake then he sure as hell is now. “Don’t pretend that you don’t like it.”

It’s sad sometimes how well his boyfriend knows him. Already beyond his control, Baekhyun’s hands are on Jongdae’s hips and one of those disloyal hands is pushing up the edge of Jongdae’s tank top. As much as he wants to go back to sleep, the desire to see Jongdae’s slim waist and kiss the freckles over his chest is winning out.

Jongdae’s eyes flick downwards before holding his gaze again, letting him know that he’s been caught in the act.

“I thought you were tired.” Crooning obnoxiously, he raises his arms up to let Baekhyun rid him of his shirt, and the way his body stretches upward and his hips jut forward has Baekhyun momentarily considering leaving the shirt around his wrists, tying him helpless and kissing him all over as punishment for ruining what little beauty sleep they get.

But not today. He wants those hands on him too badly.

Shirt thrown aside, Baekhyun finally gets to attend to more important things. He pitches upward to finally catch Jongdae’s lips between his, finally slides his hands up over Jongdae’s chest until he can cradle his jaw and hold his teasing lover in place as he tastes him the way he’s been wanting to since he woke up.

Jongdae’s whole body shudders, and the thin whine that leaves his lips is all the incentive that Baekhyun needs to let his hands travel down to cup Jongdae’s ass and pull their hips flush together.

Baekhyun’s more than awake now, his whole body feeling hotwired as Jongdae begins lazily grinding his hips into his, his head rolling to the side and his heated eyes finding Baekhyun’s. “If you were trying to discourage me from waking you up in the future, I don’t think this is gonna work.”

Baekhyun growls softly at the comment, knowing it’s true and unable to find any sort of meaningful comeback. 

And Jongdae, shit that he is, taps his unconsciously wrinkled nose, and mutters, “Cute.” Reaching up, Jongdae smooths away his bleach damaged hair, kissing his nose and letting his mouth linger downward to kiss his mole and then his lips again. “How can I resist from kissing you awake when you look like this?”

Holding Jongdae in place, he rocks his hips upward, enjoying the stilted breaths Jongdae draws in at the feeling of their clothed cocks rubbing together, “It’s amazing how people still think you’re the more innocent one of the two of us.”

Jongdae’s head falls onto his shoulder, humming softly in agreement as Baekhyun begins to peel his sweatpants down and lifting his hips for even easier access as he fiddles with the top buttons of Baekhyun’s shirt, slowly undoing button by button even as his breaths grow more and more staccato as Baekhyun begins to lazily jerk him off.

The humming slowly morphs into words that Baekhyun can understand, and Baekhyun lets out a little snort of laughter when he realizes that Jongdae is singing one of his songs back to him.

“Stay Up, huh?”

Jongdae tips his head to the side, cheeks pink and eyes way too mischievous considering that Baekhyun has his hand wrapped fully around his naked cock. “Just paying homage to my inspiration.”

“Well baby, lay back.” Baekhyun sings mockingly before tipping him back onto the couch. Jongdae adapts quickly to the new positioning, kicking off his pants and tugging Baekhyun over him with an eager smile. He reaches to pull at Baekhyun’s pants as well and Baekhyun pauses long enough to help Jongdae shimmy his track pants off, sighing as he angles himself over Jongdae and rocks their cocks together.

“Wanna get the lube?” Jongdae’s eyes close in response to the sudden friction, and Baekhyun kisses the edges of his beautifully long lashes.

“Nah, don’t want to move. Just want to kiss you.” He spits into his hand and reaches down between them to grasp their erections together more firmly, revelling in the way Jongdae is caged beneath him and can do little more than rock up to meet his grip, little more than lean up to kiss him and mouth along the edge of his lips.

He speeds up his fist around them, gasps in tandem with those of the lover beneath him. 

“You know right, that that song was for you?” It’s hard to do almost anything recently without thinking about Jongdae, their relationship slowly seeping into every facet of his life and overwhelming him in the best way possible. It’s always a relief to come back from a Super M schedule and fall into Jongdae’s waiting arms, press his face into the warm, sun-scented skin. 

And naturally, music is no exception, thinking about Jongdae singing in the shower as he records, and thinking about swallowing his beautiful moans and high notes.

If Jongdae’s music shows the beautiful rose-tinted view of their love, then Baekhyun wants to reveal a little more of the heat and desperation he feels, recording each line of Stay Up while picturing Jongdae falling apart just like this.

And Jongdae, sweat gathering along his brow and flushed, more beautiful each time Baekhyun looks at him, smiles, “I know.”


End file.
